Tsunayoshi's life of a Youkai
by Kuuhaku Particles
Summary: Tsuna is a five year old youkai. On one stormy night, he got separated from his pack and is now alone in a dense forest. when the storm finally cleared, he came out of his hiding spot and..."wow I didn't expect a youkai to be roaming around the garden..." Did I mention Tsuna's hair is blueish white?
1. The Start of Tsuna's Adventure

I apologise for any OOC or grammar, spelling mistakes. I am not a professional writer, so do forgive me for any bad grammar or English.

Warnings: Grammar/Spelling mistakes, Au, amateur writer.

* * *

Tsuna is a five year old youkai. On one stormy night, he got separated from his pack and is now alone in a dense forest. when the storm finally cleared, he came out of his hiding spot and..."Wow, I didn't expect a youkai to be roaming around the garden..."

* * *

Disclaimer – I do **not** own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

Chapter 0:Prologue

"Please fasten your pace young master Tsunayoshi-sama! A storm is brewing and it would be bad if you get caught in it!" A women's voice echoed but all you can see from the direction of the voice is a beautiful fox of grey fur.

"Uuu...Tsu-kun is doing his best to catch up so wait for Tsu-kun, Mai-chan!" a baby fox of glistening silver fur with a tinge of blue at the edges whined.

You can hear from his voice that this boy is indeed young. His voice is high-pitched and compared to other foxes in the pack, whom all had orange or brown eyes, he had large cyan eyes. He is considered one of the most beautiful foxes of the family, not forgetting his dear brothers and sisters.

Though he doesn't notice it himself, whenever he walk through the workers' corridor, he would be of the limelight, leaving whispers of his beauty behind his wake. Servants describe his appearance as of ethereal beauty, not of their world, and some even had doubts about him being born of youkai blood, and not of heavenly blood. His light fur was of great contrast to the rest of his family members who had warm colours accompanying their furs.

On this faithful day when he went cherry-picking with his private servant-Suzuhara Maihime, a storm brewed and they were far away from their caves. So they were now rushing back with all their might, both afraid to get caught up in the storm. Though, one would have thought that the adult of the pair of foxes would be more aware that the distance between them two was getting wider and wider.

Sawada Tsunayoshi is the fourth son of the Sawada family, one of many prominent families in the youkai world and Suzuhara Maihime, servant of the Sawada family, might as well be dead if she lost him in this forest... but if she waited and helped him, they would both get caught in the storm.

Suzuhara Maihime is by no means a good person. The only reason...one of the very few reasons why she even had signed up to take care of Tsunayoshi was because of the riches she could steal from the household. Another reason might be because of the three older brothers the young silver fox is related to.

Sawada Iemitsu, the first born, is an energetic fox with dirty blonde fur. His smiles are what makes the servants in the house active in their work. A glance of his brilliant smile would magically make the servants forget all about their earlier complaints and continue with their relentless work. Not to mention he is very outgoing and has a body of a trained warrior that makes women drool over him and men admire and respect him. When met with a group of distressed workers, Sawada Iemitsu would lend an helping hand towards them, making him very popular among the workers, especially the males he receive tons of respect for.

Sawada Ieyasu, the third child of the family is a very gentle and calm fox. Always wearing a knowing smile when he walk pass others, he seems as if he is the oldest of the house because of his maturity. Though one very conspicuous weakness that everyone of the household can see is that he directs a very severe sister complex towards his older sister whom he admire for being so fierce when needed and outgoing when she's happy. That's what she had eavesdropped from the countless rumors formed by the female servants about Sawada Nana anyway. Sawada Nana is always away somewhere else, so it was very rare to even take a peek at her. Ignoring the sister complex, Sawada Ieyasu, with his graceful demeanor and kind words, has charmed the majority of the female population of the youkai world. He would frequently wake up to find piles of love letters containing death threats and marriage proposals from princesses from horizons away all complied into thick stacks beside his bedside-courtesy of all the delivery youkais.

Lastly, there's Sawada Tsuyanoshi, the twin brother of her current master, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Though they have similar sounding names, the older brother, Sawada Tsuyanoshi, is very, _very _different from his other half. Unlike his younger brother's cute outlook, Tsuyanoshi has an air of coolness surrounding him and always have a cold look plastered on his face which never smiled. None of the servants has said a single praising word about the older twin, always complaining of how harshly he treats them. "_Do this or else you'll get punished." "Do that unless you want to be fired." _Even Maihime couldn't stand the little prick. If anything, his only deserving factor is that he got himself a handsome face which makes the younger members of the servants squeal. Other than that, Maihara would confidently announce that he won't find himself a loving wife. (Imagine tsuna hyper dying will mode)

What Maihime didn't know was that though it is true that Tsuyanoshi doesn't smile to most people, he _do_ smile. Only at his younger twin brother though. After all, who would understand him more then the person who was part of him before they were given birth? His younger twin brother of course. None of the servants know of this since Tsuyanoshi prefers to keep this relationship private, only treating Tsunayoshi affectionately in the premises of their family members. It would come to a huge shock to the rest if they saw the cold young master nuzzling his cheeks with his all eager younger brother.

At last, when Maihime stopped day dreaming about herself marrying one of the young masters(preferably Ieyasu-sama), she turned around to look for her charge, only to see there was no one behind her!

'Oh no! Oh no! I lost the young master in this forest ! Why did he wanted to go cherry picking at the borderline between the youkai world and the human world?' She was panicking a lot. Of course she would. She had just lost one of the sons of _**THE **_sawada family. It is common knowledge that the sawada family is closely bonded together and would not hesitate to slay any back stabbers or people who hurt their beloved.

And for all she knows, Sawada Tsunayoshi was the favourite of the family's head though she didn't know why.

She also knew how much of a brother complex the other young masters and mistresses are.

The only thing she could think now in the middle of the raging storm was to think up of an excuse or else... the only conclusion she could form in her head was how she was going to be so -__dead-.__

Then she remembered, no one knew she went out with the young master...

Thinking that she had the perfect plan to cover for herself, she scurried home with her tiny paws.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.Tsuna POV.'.'.'.'.'.'.

"Mai-chan? Mai-chan, where are you? DON'T LEAVE TSU-KUN HERE ALONE! I'M SCARED!"

I tried to shout for her name even louder but when the thunder roared, I could only think of getting into a safe place.

Survival was top priority-father* often said that.

I crawl into a small hole inside a huge tree and feel sleepy from all the work done today.

It is so scary. .. Where is mama? Where is papa?

Tsu-kun is scared... someone please save me...

Eventually, I closed my eyes as I drift off to sleep, curling my bushy tail around me for comfort.

Hopefully, someone will come to my rescue.

* * *

Morning came and I open my eyes. Wiggling my tail, I crawl out of the hole to see sunlight.

It is so bright outside and I flinch from the brightness. My eyes are not use to the sunlight yet. I shrink back into the hole trying to adjust my eyes first before going outside again.

When I do go out, I hear a voice from behind me and quickly turn around to see a giant above me.

"Wow I didn't expect a youkai to be roaming around the garden..."

I squint my eyes trying to figure out who that giant is, not that I knew anyone outside my family, and saw... is that black fur growing on that person's head? And why is he not cold with no fur covering his body?

I questioned that youkai's mentality as I stepped back warily.

Is this person _even_ a youkai?

* * *

End of chapter 0

Did you enjoyed it? I hope it wasn't too bad for your tastes...

Reviews are appreciated and I hope you can tell me what you are expecting or what you want me to write about. I can consider it and add it into the story (^-^)


	2. Interlude I - Wind

(^_^)

Interlude

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

After the birthday celebration for his cousin, the tired Fon was taking a stroll in the back garden of their family when he spotted a small glowing object near their sacred oak tree.

Fon had never understood why his father warned him about not going too close to the oak tree. Sure it was creepy with all the cleansing charms tied to it on a rope, but Fon had seen even more creepy things like his cousin petting a young geese. Moreover, even _if_ a world portal was near the area, Fon would never make the mistake to accidentally _fall_ into one.

Piqued by curiosity, Fon approached the glowing object. What would he discover? Would it be of any harm to him? Fon didn't really care. As long as he could cure his curiosity of _what _exactly was glowing in his vision. No was was he going to bypass this opportunity to learn more about the mysterious garden his uncle have.

When Fon reached the glowing object, he found fur. Yes fur. _Glowing_ fur. Fon could not believe his eyes.

When did fur have the ability to glow? Fon was a herbalist and he knew thousands of herbs, wild animals, even the whole Eco-system around his house. He wasn't called a genius for nothing. But he had never seen a _glowing_ fur.

Noticing a trail of the same kind of fur collecting itself towards the tree, Fon squatted down and checked the fur by rubbing it between his fingers before deciding to follow the trail. For all he knew, it felt like normal fur, just very clean for wild fur which might had been shed by wild animals.

Afterwards, what he found when the trail of fur ended made him blink in surprise.

Poking the bundle of fur with his index finger to test its reaction, he found the small puffball twitching and Fon continued to stare, amazed that a small bundle of fur was able to show reaction when touched.

Slowly, the little bundle shifted and when the first layer was off the main body, Fon received a silent answer which made him dumbfounded. Of course, anyone would be, if they saw a tiny fox taking a nap inside a sacred tree, which was actually located within the family property.

Staring at the little fox for a bit longer, Fon decided to let it sleep. Though, he can't help but feel curious to _why_ a fox was taking a nap inside the hollow tree. He was sure that there were no sorts of lifeforms other than humans surrounding the area when he first check.

He then thought about it. The portal between the demon world and the human world _is_ close to the sacred tree.

So when the puffball finally crawled out of the hole, he mumbled to himself.

"Wow, I didn't expect a youkai to be roaming around the garden..."

Startled, the little fox turned around to face him.

.'.'.'.

End of interlude with Fon.

Hope you have enjoyed~


	3. Meeting Hibari Fon

I had the brilliant mistake to replace the document for this chapter, so I had to retype something I typed out _again!_ I was so unmotivated to do so since I could hardly remember what I wrote the last time, but well, here's the chapter.(;_;)

_(For the readers who have followed this fic since a few months ago)_

On the bright side, I've edited the first 2 chapters! Or maybe it's called a prologue and an all too soon interlude, but yeah. You can reread them if you want, but if you don't, it's Daijoubu! It won't affect much of the story line.

.'.'.'.

Should I put the disclaimer for this and the rest of the chapters after I've put it in the first? I don't think I specifically _need _to, but if you want me to, do inform me~

.'.'.'.

Chapter 1

When the little fox turned around to face him, Fon expected a lot of things. Like a glowing face, or a menacing, ready-to-pound-anytime kind of face, but he certainly did not expect himself to receive a full blown attack called '_Cuteness_'.

"C-Cute-" Fon unknowingly gasped as he bent down, hands stationed to pull the little fox into a hug when the flinch from the fox made him pause.

Staring at the trembling form of the little fox that was wrapped tightly buy it's own bundle of furry tail, Fon was hesitant to even get close to it, worried that it would run away before Fon gets to touch it.

But, wait a second... Tail?

Fon blinked a couple of times before launching his attack on the poor, unsuspecting fox. He couldn't control himself from pouncing. The little fox was just so cute!

Especially the tail. Yes, the _tail_.

Picking the still shaking fox up by the waist, Fon got a hold of the swaying tail as he experimented caressing the very _very_ soft fur on the tail.

'S-So fluffy!' Fon closed his eyes in bliss as he started to rub the fur against his cheeks, fully intending to indulge himself in the activity before someone came and interrupt him.

And of course, from the fifteen years old's action, the little fox in his arms had a hard time trying to escape from his powerful grip. Even when Tsuna had tried to bite the human(albeit reluctantly), Fon did not notice it at all. He was busy floating on cloud nine, still in his own Utopia of soft, furry tails.

Fon, with all his seriousness and gentleness, just can't fathom out the reason to why he cannot control himself when faced with a bundle of furry tails. For some reason, he could handle furry, cute things, but he just _couldn't_ stop himself before burying himself in the softness of animal tails, and before he knew it, he had a whole collection of fur tails, artificially made from various materials since Fon didn't have the heart to encourage pouching. They were all hidden inside a secret room behind his bedside so that no one, especially his Father, could find it. He had made quite a big sacrifice from his pocket money to build the room without many noticing.

Those who knew where silenced with money.

At first, Fon had thought that it was just him, having a disease of sorts. Something like a _fetish_ for tails. He had kept quite of it, of course. The Hibari family were known for their aloof and strict personality. Although Fon was aloof, not wanting to get tied down by anything, he was in no way strict. It was already bad enough that he could not understand the messages behind the various forms of 'hn' passed between his family members. He didn't need to feel as if he had wronged the family even further with his strange obsession.

However, things changed when he first stepped into his uncle's room. It was a horrifying sight to behold, to say the least.

Fon could still remembered how when he first entered his Clan's Head's private quarters for tea, he was quite literally stunned into silence.

It went like this. Fon was just going to his uncle's room as he was invited for tea as courtesy, since Fon _is _technically that man's nephew, no matter how unfamily-like he acted. And Fon accepted, out of basic respect. After Fon had knocked on the door towards his uncle's room, he had a brief inspection of the room. On his left was a row of beautiful bonsai held in various meticulously crafted pots. Which wasn't a strange sight in anyway, since the whole house was decorated elegantly in Japanese style, but what caught his eyes was the row of carefully displayed cute animal figurines on his right.

Numerous glass figurines of various animals met his eyes and when Fon hesitantly looked below the shelf that held the too-cute-for-someone-like-Hibari-sama figurines, Fon's eyes involuntarily widened as he took in the piles of animal cushions and plushies lying on the carpeted flooring.

It was really a horrifying sight that Fon could not forget even till now. To see the Hibari Head, the widely feared and notorious _Demon_ of the Clan, known for his merciless acts towards his enemies, having a collection of _cute_ animals. Saying it was a surprise is an understatement.

Fon had been really nervous before stepping into his Uncle's room, thinking that if he offended said Uncle, he would lose his head by the various weapons displayed in his room.

But how wrong could he have been? Hibari-sama was know for being blood-thirsty, and _everyone _would have expected him to have a weapon collection in his room.

Being silent in front of the clan head when he was so patient in waiting for Fon to recollect his thoughts was very rude of Fon. So he had immediately apologized afterwards and join Hibari-sama for tea. Eyes wandering off every minute just to see if the _mirage_ was over.

It was never over. The animal figurines were still there. The cushions and plushies too, innocently lying on the floor, much to Fon's dismay.

Fon's opinion of the Head changed slightly after that day. Him becoming even more respectful of the Head was just one thing.

Ever since that day, Fon had tried to relate his fetish to his Uncle's weird love(?) Obsession(?) Fon didn't know what to name it. And Fon concluded that it had to be genetic.

After carefully observing his parents, Fon had discovered that, _Yes_, his parents too had some sort of love for cute things.

_Is this a family thing_? Fon didn't really know, but he conveniently blamed everything on the genes. _It must be a family thing_.

From the various small icons of little canaries and petite dolphins hidden from plain sight, Fon mentally applauded his parents for hiding their obsession so well. He hadn't even notice his mother daily rendezvous with a small _Monkey_ in the backyard for so long. Not that Fon blamed her. Fon had to hold himself back from pouncing on the little monkey himself.

So, blaming it all on his DNA, Fon forgave himself for having such fetishes and continued to squeeze the life out of little Tsunayoshi.

He couldn't control himself after seeing such a perfect, fully fluffed, -insert adjectives-, tail in his range of sight. Moreover, the cuteness the little Youkai just radiates was unbearable! So Fon cannot, I repeat, CANNOT, resist himself from wanting to satisfy his fetish's needs. After all, real tails were so much better than his fake collection.

And he prided himself in his tolerance.

Now that his cousin had his fun with the birthday party, its his turn to enjoy himself. He;s sure the little fox don't mind _a little bit_ of hugging.

But in truth, little Tsuna _did_ mind the hug. Minded a lot too. Tsuna had panicked with he was first embraced by Fon, and he had tried to make the other unhand him, but to no avail. No matter what, Fon was stronger than him, and even _biting_ didn't work.

'Lemme go! Lemme go!' Tsunayoshi all but screamed, trying to push the human's hands away using his front paws. That too, failed.

And after quite a while of the (one-sided) power struggle, Tsuna gave the idea of escape up, and just limped in the stranger's hold.

When unrecognizable squealing was all Tsuna heard, he had sighed and wondered where the servant Maihime was. Was anyone going to save him?

Tsuna shook his head. _Of course_ someone is going to save him! He believes in Tsuya and the rest.

So Tsuna waited, and waited.

His patience paid off when after a seemingly long period of time, the stranger's grip on Tsuna finally loosened.

Tsuna let out a sigh of relief and relaxed in the stranger's arms after a bit of squirming.

Fon, sensing Tsuna becoming comfortable in his arms, smiled gently. Perhaps he had been too forceful. But well, who can blame him after being presented with such perfect fluffy tail?

Fox in arms, Fon strolled back into the Japanese castle, trying to sneak in so that his younger cousin wouldn't stop the little white fox.

If _Hibari Kyoya_ out of anyone found out about the little fox... A chill went up of Fon's spine as he clutched the little Fox tighter.

"Don't worry, I won't let him get to you." Fon whispered, petting the fox's head lightly.

Sensing the stranger's sudden change in mood, Tsuna shifted and licked the stranger's fingers in an attempt to comfort him.

Fon smiled.

"Now I _really_ can't let Kyoya meet you."

.'.'.'.

End of chapter

And back to replying reviews~ Yay!

.'.'.'.

**DeathLadyShinigami** – Thanks for pointing that out, I have changed it! Thanks for the indirect praise(?) For thinking the fic's interesting :3 Hope to see you in the next chapter too!

**Lovleydragonfly**\- Ikr! It's kind of heartbreaking to delete so many chapters at once, but I hope the new version is to your liking. I had added more details in it, and from now to chapter 20 or so, I am clearer of where the story is proceeding since it's not really on a whim anymore.

**Natsu Yuuki**\- Not so much as to remake, but a major editing? I dunno. Maybe remaking is a good word for it. Although it's been really, _really _long, hope I see your brilliant reviews soon.

**Jgood27**\- Yay! Thanks for the like! Here's the next chapter, and good to meet a fellow 27 fan!

**Guest**\- Yup, yup! Here's the next chapter. Would you perhaps want to review in your account of change your name so that I can recognize you next time with you review? So that I can know who I should thank:)

.'.'.'.

Thanks for reading~


End file.
